


All the Fault of the Pig

by Reptile_Wing



Series: A Hitlist of a Different Type [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, First Couple Mission, If you ever need a Tag added - let me know!, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Georgi Popovich, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Please do NOT post this on another site!, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Violence included is as follows: guns/ knives/ blood/ pens, Yes - you read that right - PENS, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptile_Wing/pseuds/Reptile_Wing
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have been spending their time getting to know each other as they wait for Yuri's next Heat to begin... but that detail has ended up an advantage that Victor and Yuuri wish to use in order to get to the bottom of a money-related issue.Will they be able to Bond soon, or will Yuri eternally find Victor and his omegan mate to be thorns in his side?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Georgi Popovich, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: A Hitlist of a Different Type [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	All the Fault of the Pig

Yuri was amazed by the way the morning light glowed around Otabek's head, gleaming at the tips of his hair like stars, and leaving it so glossy that his fingers no longer held back from rubbing through it once night had left the sky.

'Beka moaned, leaning up into the touch as he lifted his head off of Yuri's chest. "Yura," he breathed, cheek rubbing up against the slender fingers gentle pleasure. "Morning, Yura."

Yuri's breath caught again. It'd been just about a week since he'd married Otabek; a week since he'd said 'yes' to not going back to a lonely nest now non-existent a city away. Before that day, he'd lived and worked hard, safe, and alone.

Now? Now he and Potya had someone who showered them both with love - 'Beka missed him when he was gone, even just for little things like a quick grocery trip, or when grabbing the mail; he had brought Potya cat grass, kitty treats and toys. Yuri'd been afraid he'd end up with an alpha who became obsessed with knowing where he was and would want to control him - to say nothing of what they might have done to his cat!

Instead, he got 'Beka.

'Beka, who asked to get into their nest every night, and thanked Yuri for the privilege every morning.

'Beka, who didn't make Yuri feel like he was being led, or that he even had to lead. He was his 'Beka, and that's all the alpha needed to be.

"'Beka," he breathed, voice low and husky, "sleep ok?"

"I've slept better in this apartment," Otabek responded, moving up to lean his weight on his right forearm, leaning over the omega and giving Yuri his full attention, "with you, then I have _ever_ been able to sleep before, Yura." His dark eyes flitted back and forth between Yuri's jewel-bright ones. "My beautiful Yura is made of magic."

Yuri blushed, feeling as if he were anything but made of magic. "'Beka..."

Slowly Otabek shifted to cage Yuri in within their nest, arms and legs straddling him as the Kazak leaned down to kiss the Russian on the mouth. "My Yura."

Yuri smiled up at him, still feeling the blush spread mutely across his bare chest, a shudder through his frame. Otabek's weight above him was becoming so comforting … so ‘normal’ that the blonde was almost afraid of it - afraid of getting used to it and then having it yanked away.

Otabek was just starting to suck on Yuri's ear lobe when his phone began emitting an ominous sound. He groaned, answering the device before the sound could issue from it a second time. "Otabek here."

Yuri held still, wondering who 'Beka had assigned the 'bad guy' sort of music to, and then his eyes widened as he heard his husband's next sentence.

"What do you mean I shouldn't even touch Yuri?"

"What," he asked, happy in the recent knowledge that Otabek would actually prioritize him above the caller, regardless of whom it was.

"It's Victor," 'Beka said quickly, "we have a mission today."

"And it requires that you not touch me!?" Yuri was sorely put out, and very confused. Snatching up his own phone, he furiously tapped on the screen as soon as he'd unlocked it,

> Fuck you, Old Man! You don't get to intrude on our 'us time'!

Otabek blinked, pulling his phone away only to see Yuri pecking along on his... and then Yuri's phone started snorting like a pig, so Otabek decided to position the two of them so that Yuri was sitting up with his back up against the gunman's chest.

< NO 'excitable' touching, Yuri. It's vital to the mission Victor and I want to send you on.

> What the fuck, Piggy?

< You two still haven't fully bonded.

> Yeah, 'cause I told you we're waiting for my first Heat while we're together!

Yuri had typed out his response so fast he hadn't cared what Yuuri's reasoning was. The confession, however, caused him to blush profusely when the knife artist realized that Otabek could read it from over his shoulder.

After getting Yuri to lean into the crook of his elbow, his legs pulled up to box the omega in, Otabek put his phone back up to his ear and found Victor there once more. "Victor, you said we have a mission," he said simply, "I'll put you on speaker and that way you can talk to both of us."

\---

The mission, it turned out, was rather simple: Victor and Yuuri wanted the pair to go do recon on an escort service that was being used for money laundering and cash transfers.

"We don't usually check places out like this, do we P- Yuuri," Yuri asked, curious, "I mean, I've never heard of anyone being asked to do this before ..."

"You’re correct, Yuri," came a quick response that gave the blonde the idea that Yuuri was likely close to Victor’s phone as well now. “We don’t often have to check those who work with the money, in this way, but this has become a delicate issue.”

“Delicate how, exactly,” Yuri asked, staring at Otabek’s phone as if he could pry the answer out of Yuuri physically if he stared long enough.

“What is it you need us to do, Victor,” the alpha added, hugging Yuri closer even as he pulled a blanket over the blonde so that something was between them, minimizing any ... temptations.

"JJ and Isabella came to me four months ago," Victor began quietly. The two could hear the rustle of bedclothes on the other end of the line for a moment, and then Victor's voice came back to them. "They found a slight discrepancy in the amount of money we've been receiving through an escort service - one of the many places used to transfer funds our way."

"How much is this 'slight discrepancy', Ol- Victor," Yuri asked, _attempting_ to be a bit more respectful for once, despite his mood.

"We are talking something like $100 that first month," their boss explained, "so I had them keep an eye on the business, and the next month it was $150."

Yuri and Otabek made the appropriate noises of understanding - the 'ahh ok', 'right', 'jeez' and such. Yuri even managed a 'fuck' in there at one point. "So they think they're flying under the radar?"

"Precisely what we were thinking," Victor replied, sounding a bit too happy about what was still a loss of money.

"Because they seem to think that _they're_ being subtle," Yuuri uttered, speaking up, "we thought we'd return the favor."

"With us," Otabek asked softly.

"Yes."

"Yuuri and I are convinced that if we send in a small recon group -"

"And I am _not_ sending anyone into an unknown situation solo once more on this," Yuuri added quickly but quietly.

Yuri picked up on that little fact, an eyebrow rising. "And you're using us, in particular, why," Yuri asked, still hoping that they could get out of it, hopefully in time for him to go after a certain spot right behind Otabek's left ear that kept calling to him.

"Because each of you can take care of yourselves in a tight situation," Yuuri answered quickly.

"Because you haven't bonded yet as well," Victor stated firmly.

"But that could trigger me going feral, if anything happens to Yura," Otabek uttered, eyes flicking between the ring on Yuri's finger, his own ring, and the screen of his phone. "What am I supposed to do then?"

There was a silence from the other end of the call that seemed pregnant with anticipation. When Otabek got an answer, it came from Yuuri and not Victor.

"Otabek, if the two of you get in there, and the whole thing goes south enough that Yuri is taken from you," he stated, voice clear and calm, cold even, "then you are allowed to do everything and anything that you must do to retrieve him."

"You mean he gets to kill people, Yuuri?" The blonde understood that they were being sent in to just look around, to see what they could see, but for Piggy to allow Otabek to do anything he basically saw fit, if the plan went sour, meant that Yuuri saw the potential for a trap. To be fair, however, Yuri was also wondering if the same courtesy would apply to him.

"Yura," Victor piped in, "Yuuri and I have discussed this job a lot over the past few days. We are hoping that this will end up being a 'clerical error' that resolves itself soon, but we're both figuring that it isn't ... that your presence will cause something to happen." Again there was a pause on the line, and Yuri waited with breath actually bated for once. "Yuri, you and Otabek are to go inside and stay together - I thought you two splitting up would work quicker, but Yuuri has convinced me otherwise. You are to remain together and, should anything try to prevent that, your first priority is to get yourselves out of the building," the mafioso stated, just as clear as his mate had been. "The second they are less than congenial towards you, attempt to separate you, or you find concrete evidence as to what is going on, I want you two outside."

"So I get to kill people too, like Otabek does," Yuri reiterated.

"Yura, if this goes south, you have my permission to leave it redecorated in all the shades of red that your little heart prefers."  
Yuri seemed to vibrate at the possibility.

"Yuri," came a bark from Victor's end, obviously from the Piggy, the Ruiner of All Fun, "you two go in, you look around, you leave."

"But -"

" _If_ things go badly, you are to do whatever is quickest to get _you_ back to Otabek's side," Yuuri emphasized. "I do not want Victor losing his best gunman to some hack at an escort service because you were running through the halls like it was Junior High all over again!"

Yuri grumbled, while Otabek gave him a bit of side-eye. "Yura, I will find you," he stated, and the sureness in the Kazak's voice poured itself into Yuri's very veins.

"I know you will," he answered, placing a hand up onto 'Beka's jaw. That was _'Beka's_ magic - he didn't have to raise his voice, didn't have to try and emphasize anything with an alpha demand, and yet when he spoke ... it seemed like even the room listened to him.

"Good luck, you two," Yuuri replied, ending the call.

\---

Dressing had been accomplished much quicker than it had been of late; it reminded Yuri of how it’d been to be single … and he suddenly hated it. Faster than he liked, he found himself in front of their bedroom mirror and checking his black bodysuit for any tears or damage, and then putting on the work collar Yuuri had given each of the unbound omegas under his command, also black and utilitarian. Over these the Russian slipped a pair of tiger-striped leggings and a golden yellow detective jacket as he slid on his boots. He blushed when Otabek whistled at him, and then made a very obvious show of taking in ‘Beka from head to toe.

His alpha was also wearing a full-length black bodysuit; Yuri could see why - the thing was supposed to be made of expensive bullet-proof material, the same as that which was used on the business suits of Arab royalty. If 'Beka was shot at, it'd hurt but he'd survive. For the first time in his life, the Russian was actually grateful for that.

Atop the bodysuit, Otabek had a faded pair of jeans, a t-shirt advertising a new night club, and heavy-duty sneakers; currently he was adding a jacket that Yuri knew had fingerless gloves in the right-hand pocket, but the real point was that the alpha's back was to him, so Yuri had the chance to stare at his ass for a moment.

Which then left him only more frustrated, and growly to the point that both 'Beka and Potya looked at him, faces full of bare confusion and curiosity.

"Yura," Otabek uttered questioningly.

Yuri, eyes closed and hands clenched into fists so hard it would leave crescent-shaped dents in his palms, whined and hugged himself. "It's so hard," he breathed, opening his eyes up just in time to see Otabek nod in agreement.

Damn the Old Man.

Damn Piggy too! Damn him more for the fact that Yuri wouldn't even be feeling like this if it weren't for the damned choice Yuuri'd made of pairing them together!

Barely a week and Yuri'd gone from feeling like he'd sooner strip completely naked and run through a warehouse full of barbed wire, while being shot at, than let _any_ alpha near him ... to just looking at Otabek and wanting to curl up in his arms, nose pressed to the man's throat, and hiss at the world when it came near.

Fingers running over the shaved spot above his right ear, Otabek took in a deep breath. "I think the worst part is that we've been told we can't do anything, so close on the heels of being told _to_ get closer."

Yuri nodded because it was true, though he wanted to admit that, for him, the hardest part was that contrast of Before and After. He felt like a cat whose new toy was being yanked out of reach by an owner trying to teach him a trick. He whined again, though this time it was an actual omega whine, and tears sprang into his eyes when 'Beka automatically replied with a rumbling alpha growl. "Yeah," the knife-wielder agreed, "it's not fair."

Otabek walked over to stand no less than a foot away from Yuri. "We'll make up for it later, Yura - I promise."

Yuri raised his eyes, catching Otabek's, and smiled. "Keep it," he said, not trusting himself to utter anything close to the myriad of thoughts zinging around in his head like 'don't you dare lie to me' or 'can we just not go and lie to them' or, most painful of all, 'if I lose you'.

"Let's see how quickly we can get this over with," Otabek said, leaving a few treats out for Potya and leading Yuri out the bedroom door.

Going anywhere on the back of Otabek's motorcycle was exciting – the wind in his face, when it wasn’t pressed up against ‘Beka’s back, and the world whipping by like Yuri had no time for it. Thankfully, the escort service building was only about an hour away from their apartment, and they parked a block away for safety.

Really it was so Otabek was sure nothing could happen to his motorcycle, but Yuri didn’t mind putting up with the minor inconvenience - after all, being on the bike meant that he _had_ to hug 'Beka.

\---

The building, when they got there, was a plain brick establishment with nothing on the outside to distinguish itself from the neighboring ones. The name above the doorway done with lettering large enough to comfortably read, and yet small enough to be overlooked if one wasn’t looking for the business on purpose.

"Anything we need to do, besides keeping our eyes peeled for penny-pinching people," Yuri asked as they looked up at the sign.

"Victor texted me while we were on the way here," Otabek responded quickly, visibly noting the alleyway next to the building, on its right side, before handing over his phone. "He says to ask to see Georgi. He's our contact on the inside, and noone has heard from him in around a month."

"Georgi," Yuri repeated, committing the fellow omega's face to memory, and then returning the phone.

Following Otabek inside, Yuri took note of the plain eggshell-white walls and how ‘new’ the paint looked. The receptionist area was off-putting once he noticed that detail, and he made sure to stick close to ‘Beka because of it.

“Welcome – how may I help you?” The receptionist herself was a mousey little brown _everything_ beta who gave the impression that she was trying to come off as being less of a threat than she might be.

Yuri wanted to punch her in the face.

“I’m looking to try out an omega escort for the night,” Otabek stated, looking her straight in the eye.

Loudly sniffing, the Receptionist looked pointedly at Yuri and then back to Otabek. "Don't you already have one?"

"What I have," Otabek stated, "is no time for a woman who doesn't just service a new customer." He widened his stance just a bit, moving a half-step before blocking Yuri from her gaze. She didn't deserve the view.

"What would you like," the Receptionist asked in a deadpan, again looking as if she were trying to size the pair up.

"I would like to see Georgi," Otabek replied as Yuri heard the very soft patter of someone coming up behind them.

"I'm sorry," she answered, standing up slowly. Yuri was sure that she only did so to feel closer to Otabek's own full height, "but Georgi doesn't work here anymore."

Otabek could smell a wrongness to the statement, as the beta's apple scent soured just a little before she was able to tamp it down. "A shame, since I would have paid premium," he remarked softly, attempting to get a bit more info out of her, "I was told to ask for him specifically, and I was looking forward to it." He was sure she'd looked a bit shocked at the statement, but suddenly being jumped from behind by Yuri, just as he heard the unmistakable click of a revolver nearby, caused his focus to shift. He felt the blonde's fingers pad his body down for a quick second or two, checking for damage, before they both came up next to the front desk in order to have even just pressed wood board at their backs.

Yuri grabbed for a handful of pens during his next heartbeat, and cheerfully slammed one into the face of the alpha who'd fired upon his own, moving back to Otabek's side before crouching low, grasping a new pen the same way he'd hold one of his twins.

"Yura," Otabek breathed, leaning down next to his omega, "we are getting out of here - is that clear?"

Neither of them looked at the other, though their heads were close. Yuri put his free hand out to touch 'Beka. "Crystal," he responded, voice low. Were he alone, Yuri might have been tempted to simply try and slaughter everyone on his way to the exit, but with 'Beka there? Well, despite how excited he'd seemed to kill anyone that morning, at the present moment all he cared about was Otabek's safety. Someone had already shot at him, so Yuri wanted his alpha safe.

Curse the Piggy for likely knowing that all of Yuri's balking earlier would come to this!

"I'll follow you," Otabek breathed, keeping an eye on the group that seemed to be armed with guns, blocking the way further into the building.

Yuri didn't double-think the decision, heading straight for the door they'd come through less than five minutes previous. He had just opened the door when Otabek started talking again, and the blonde looked back just in time to see the gunman get clocked in the head from behind.

And then someone hit _him_ from behind, and the world went entirely black.

**Author's Note:**

> So a good handful of you wanted to see more Yuri and Otabek, and the Muse started thinking about it ... I hope you enjoy it being multi-chaptered as well!  
> (Next Chapter: Yuri wakes up, and he's angry. You don't want to cross paths with an Angry Yuri.)


End file.
